Austin Version 1
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: What happens when you don't listen to your heart? (Harm/other)


Title: Austin  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@y...  
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/other)  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: What happens when you don't listen to your  
heart.  
  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if Meg Austin had any  
sisters but for the purpose of this story pretend she  
does.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Jessica Austin. Jess for short." The  
tall, slender blond held out her hand to the tall  
handsome man in front of her.  
  
She was up visiting her sister who was apparently  
partnered with the handsome man. Whenever Meg spoke  
of him she described him as the brother she never had  
and that one day when Jess met him she'd feel the same  
way, but Meg was wrong. Jess didn't love him like the  
brother she never had, she loved him like the  
boyfriend she never Harm.  
  
"Harm."  
  
That was their first meeting and from then on Harm  
was hooked. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted  
to be near her all the time which was had to do  
considering she lived in Texas and he in Washington.  
  
One day while Harm was out running he got a  
special surprise when he returned from his 10 miles.  
  
"Jess what are you doing here?" Harm wrapped his  
strong muscular arms around her slender waist not  
caring that he was dripping sweat all over her.   
  
"Well I sat down and weighed the things in my  
life. I asked myself what was more important. Guess  
the answer? Only I need a place to stay until I an get  
a place of my own. Know anywhere available?"   
  
"I think I know just the place and the best thing  
is it's available forever if you want."  
  
"Sounds too good to be true. Tell me where can I  
find this wonderful place."  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
"I'll follow you anywhere."  
  
  
Harm was in complete bliss when he got home. The  
last seven months had been better than he could ever  
hoped. The only thing that could make it better was  
if she was permanently his and the whole world knew  
it, which was what he planned to do tonight.   
Chegwidden had let him leave early so he was going to  
surprise her by taking her to her favorite restaurant  
and beg her to be his forever, but when he got home he  
was the one getting the surprise.   
  
Over the last seven months his bachelor pad became  
her home too. Little traces of her were found  
everywhere, but today all traces of her was gone. The  
only thing left was a note saying, "I just need to  
clear my head and find myself."  
  
  
  
"She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
Cause she talked about it all the time"  
  
  
  
One year later  
  
  
She didn't know why she decided to do it, but she  
called his old number. She never expected anyone to  
answer. More she didn't expect him to still be living  
there, but he was. She couldn't decide if it was luck  
or not that he wasn't there instead she got his  
answering machine.   
  
  
"If your calling during the day I'm probably at  
the office, if it's important I'll call you back, if  
you're selling something you have more time than I do,  
find something better to do with it..PS if this is  
Austin, I still love you."  
  
  
  
"It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an ansering machine is what got  
If you're calling about the car I sold it   
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling   
If you've got something to sell  
Your wasting your time  
Cause I'm not buying  
If it's anybody else wait for the tone  
You know what to do  
PS if this is Austin  
I still love you."  
  
  
  
She almost couldn't believe it. He still loved her  
after all this time, even with the way she left him.  
She was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with her.  
Glancing at the clock she realized that it was time  
with work. She hung up the phone and left with a  
mental note to call the number later.   
  
  
"The telephone fell to the counter   
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be  
She waited three days and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say  
But she heard three rings and then"  
  
  
Three days later  
  
  
With this phone call she had a plan in mind. She  
was going to get back the one thing in her life that  
made her happy. So when she got home she picked up the  
phone and dialed the phone number that was so familiar  
to her and the same message greeted her.   
  
  
  
"If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And PS if this is Austin   
I still love you."  
  
  
This time Jess just left a number. For three days  
all she did was wait by the phone praying for his  
call.  
  
  
"This time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what she heard"  
  
  
  
When Harm got in Friday night he couldn't believe  
the message that was on his machine. He couldn't  
believe it was her voice after all these years. It  
took him three days to make the decision to call her.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me. You left me your number."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"Harm I just wanted to say that two years ago I  
made the biggest mistake by walking out on you. I  
realize now what a fool I was to lose your love. I  
don't expect you to take me back with open arms or to  
take me back at all, but I'm going to be in Washington  
next week and I just wondered if you wanted to get  
together sometime."  
  
"Sure why not. Call me when you get here and we'll  
work something out."  
  
"Thanks, goodbye Harm. I love you."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Bye."  
  
  
"If your calling about my heart  
It's still yours   
I should have listened to it a little more  
And it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I  
belong   
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're  
talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love  
you."  
  
  
"I still love you"  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
